I'll see you next Tuesday
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: Santana's a new student from L.A and bumping into Rachel berry was the best thing to happen to her. To bad Rachel has a terrible blonde following her every move. Pezberry
1. Looking lost

**(most of this story is the same as it was before there are some minor changes and Chapter 4 is entierly new, I rewrote as much of what I could remember from the first time I posted the story. I don't know why it was removed, hopfully it wont happen again, but if this story is taken down again well then I guess it was fate, evil fate. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, I had this story posted before. I'm not a pezberry fan, THIS IS A PEZBERRY STORY. I'm writting this story or my sister who happens to be a pezberry fan I am hardcore in love with brittana and to make this story work there is no such thing as Brittany s pierce.  
Disclamer** **: I don't own glee or its characters. This story is titled after the song I'll C U Next Tuseday by Ke$ha.**

**Enjoy**

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes looking over the freshly printed white paper in her hand. Her father got some stupid promotion, but it didn't seem like a promotion, she use to live in sunny L.A. and now they'd been promoted to horribly tiny Lima, Ohio what and Santana was sort of happy, maybe now things could be different. The Latina had been told that things would be fine better than fine, things would be great! But Santana knew better than that, she wasn't stupid being a junior and entering a new school in the middle of a school year, meant miss fit. She planned on keeping to herself for the day and maybe she could get though it. But that wasn't how it played out for her. Just a few feet away from the strange principal Figgins office and she slammed into a girl just a foot or two smaller than her. "Oh shit I'm sorry." Santana said getting the better balance and knocking the smaller girl over. She looked the shorter girl over and had to stifle a small chuckle. The brunette wore a red sweater that house a white leaf in the center, a blue plaid skirt and Mary Jane. It was like a toddler and grandmother mixed, yet the small girl pulled it off as very cute look.

"Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I..." The small brunette smiled weakly and muttered in a bit of a panic.

"It's my fault I was to busy looking at um.." Santana waved the small white paper with ant print on it in the air."This thing. Hey you wouldn't happen to know, were 's History class is at would you?" Santana asked with a smile that showed off dimples.

"Oh um yes, as a matter of fact I was just heading there myself." The brown eyed girl grinned widely.

"I'm Santana by the way." Santana smiled shifting her binder into her left hand so she could extend her right to the girl as they walked down the hall way.

"Rachel, Rachel Barbara Berry." The girl smiled back, taking the out stretched hand in a quick hand shake. "So where are you from Santana?"

"L.A. my dad got transferred, he's a doctor." Santana said looking over at Rachel. Rachel smiled.

"Well than I guess will be spending a lot of time together seeing as how my daddy is also a doctor." Santana smiled showing off the adorable dimples yet again.

"Hmm maybe it'll be nice." She knew much better than that saying that it sounded like a good idea wasn't that bad of an idea. Her father was always at work and her mother never lifted a finger it was up to Santana to keep the house livable and the dogs alive. There was no chance she'd be spending time with anyone.

"Well hello." A unknown voice sweetly sang from behind them. Rachel smiled and spun to face a blonde slightly taller than her and slightly shorter than Santana.

"Hello, Quinn your looking lovely this morning." Rachel beamed.

"I could say the same for you but I don't think lovely sums it up." Quinn grinned evilly pulling Rachel into her and began to kiss the brunettes neck.

"Quinn." Rachel giggled. "Quinn" Rachel squirmed. Santana's eyes darted to the floor the moment Quinn pulled Rachel in feeling like she was intruding in some way. She wasn't sure what to do they were the only ones in the hallway and it seemed strange to just stand there and stare. "Quinn." Rachel giggled finally getting released from the blonde's grasp.

"I'm sorry sometimes I just can't help myself Rach." Quinn gave the small brunette a smug grin. Santana shifted a little feeling super intrusive.

"Oh, Quinn this is Santana she's new here father just transferred from L.A." Rachel chimed motioning to Santana.

"Hi." Quinn beamed. Santana couldn't help but feel like it was a little to happy. The blonde extended a hand.

"Ah hey." Santana smiled taking the blondes pale hand. She could feel the blonde sizing her up, checking her to count the threat. She sized the Latina up like a lamb chop. But Santana was no lamb chop. She never was, she took in the blondes appearance, a cheerleader, of course most likely the head. Santana rolled her eyes, queen bitch why not. "Should we go Rachel I don't really want to be late on my first day. Do you have History to Linn?" Santana asked.

"It's Quinn and no I unfortunately don't have that pleasure. Getting to start my day off with Rachel." Quinn smiled and gave Rachel a quick kiss. "I'll catch you after class." Her eyes darted to Santana in a quick glare.

"It was nice meeting you Quinn." Santana called after the blonde. She didn't response as she headed down the hall and out of sight. As soon as Quinn was gone the hall began to fill with people. "She always like that?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled turning to the taller girl.

"She gets a little touchy sometimes but I like it, not all the time of course but it is nice to know that she's not ashamed."

"Ashamed of you?" Santana said without trying to hide the shock. "I mean yeah you dress kind of funny but you've got legs, and those eyes and I'm saying this all out loud aren't I?" Santana asked embarrassed of her mouth that didn't seem to be listening to her brain. Rachel blushed and fought back a giggle.

"I believe so and I'll have you know I dress very nicely." She smiled. "And thank you Quinn seems to be the only other person in this school that believes that, sometimes I worry though." Rachel looked towards the floor as she lead Santana into a class room.

"Why?" Santana asked following Rachel towards the middle of the class room.

"It's just that I mean Quinn is Quinn and I'm."

"Oh God Berry showed up again. Hey man hands why do you even bother showing up, do the world a favor and kill over." Another blonde cheerleader seated in front of Santana and Rachel laughed and then turned to her friend. Rachel looked to the table top for comfort. Santana saw the hurt in Rachel's eyes with a glance and turned back to the bitch.

"Excuse me?" Santana snapped. Rachel looked up quick and panicked.

"Oh, Santana don't." Rachel weakly begged.

"No, what the hell was that? Was that an insult or a joke or something cause if it was it sucked. It wasn't funny it wasn't even mean, it was sad if anything." Rachel took this with a small bit of shock, Santana seemed to be use to the tone of her own voice. With ease her words were dripped in poison and flung into the cheerleaders face. "My grandmother could have done worse. Maybe you should do the world a favor and kill yourself cause honestly if all you have to offer is an insult that shitty." Santana shrugged, and gave the girl a fake smile.

"Who the hell are you?" The blonde asked.

"The question isn't who am I, but who you aren't. Your not important, your not influential, your not pretty, probably not to smart either, but what you are is lucky for the moment. The next time you last brain cell tells your collagen filled lips to send a pathetic insult Rachel's way. And Rachel is that beautiful brunette with adorable hands behind me, I see you've taken to many feet to the face during the topple of the pyramid so I thought I'd fill that in. I will personally find you and kick you ass back to the surges that gave you that terrible nose." The taller girl had backed into her seat, sinking into herself as Santana towered over her with a presence that only Quinn Fabray had mastered. "Are we clear." Santana smiled her voice hitting an innocent high. The blonde nodded franticly. "How about you silicones?" Santana husked turning to the brunette seated beside the blonde. She nodded almost quicker than the other girl. "Good."

Santana strolled to her locker, she'd managed to sneak out of her last classes before the bell. She wanted to find her locker before the bell rang, she'd somehow made it to the end of the day without a hitch. Once she was at her locker Santana pulled out her nice little white paper again. She smiled turning in the combo and pulling the light brown door open. "Look you know I can't do anything if I tell them to stop they'll know. I have a girlfriend this isn't a relationship. You know that its just something to pass the time."Santana stiffened hearing Quinn's voice she wasn't sure what she was about to ease drop on but she left her locker and followed the voices to an empty class room.

"Quinn." Santana stopped in her tracks hearing Rachel's voice.

"Rachel, I love you, you know Ally's good for my rep, if I want to be something and get out of this town and follow you to New York I have to have a good rep."Quinn chimed. Santana's brow knitted as she tried to understand how in the hell that made sense.

"I know." Rachel's voice muttered, "It's just, I.. I love you so much Quinn."

"I know." Quinn dead panned without emotion. Santana's face contorted with disgust. "And Rachel, I don't like that Santana girl, she's not good for you lover."

"But Santana's...nice." Rachel's voice seemed to drift into thought.

"Nice?" Quinn's voice broke with a laugh. Santana scoffed. "What was that?" Quinn's voice jumped. Santana heard her tennies squeak and she fled down the hall.

"Who do you think you are?" Santana straighten up hearing a voice she'd already heard twice that day. She turned around and smiled.

"Hello..." She pretend not to remember Quinn's name. "umm...Quinn?" She asked slightly tilting her head.

"Rachel's mine, I don't know how things work in L.A. but here I'm in charge, here it matters who I am and who your not." Quinn's voice deepened as she step closer to Santana. "Do you understand?" Santana thought a moment and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I understand." She said a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Good." Quinn hissed turning on her hills.

"but." Santana said stopping the blonde. "There is one thing I'm not to clear on." She said a smug grin on her face. Santana loved calling bitches out on there own turf "See what I don't get is if your in charge, head cheerleader and all... Why is it." Quinn shifted a little with Santana's pause. "That 'your' Rachel is getting picked on by other Cheerleaders?" Santana stepped up in Quinn's face. Waiting for her to tell Santana that Rachel wasn't her girlfriend "I usually make it my bushiness to stay out of other peoples, I don't cheat and I don't make other people cheaters, cause I have this huge hatred for people so pathetic that they have to cheat on someone to fill good about themselves, but I don't think I can stop myself from meddling into this relationships. Rachel's the only one in this whole school that's been nice to me since I got here. She's nice and I don't like seeing sweet girls get fucked over. Something's going on and I'm not the kind of girl to sit back while a friend gets hurt." She backed up and smiled at the blonde. "Don't worry Q I'm not a threat. I don't want to take Rachel, I just want to make sure that she's not going to get the shitty end of the stick."

"I'm not cheating on Rachel." Quinn husked a smug grin on her face. "That's fine, but know just because I don't want to take Rachel doesn't mean I wont. She's too good for you." Santana would have been proud of the moment but she'd already caught the audio to the Quinn and Rachel show. "You have nothing to worry about I mean as long as your not a cheater or using Rachel." Santana smiled, turned closed her locker door and headed for the doors to the school.


	2. Something to bring me back

"And how do you do that again?" Santana staring at the paper in front of her.

"You just have to divide X by 2, times that by 47, add that to your previous answer and multiply the intervers." Tina smiled quickly doing the procedure to her own paper. "It's very simple Santana."

"How in the hell..." Santana stared at Tina's paper than back at hers. "Can you try explaining that so I can understand? Please? I never say please Tina! Please?" Santana begged looking over her chicken scratch. Tina sighed and leaned over to help her friend.

"So what's with Rachel?" Tina asked, taking Santana's paper. Santana looked at the goth confused.

"What about her?" Santana asked unsure.

"Your friends? I mean I see you walking and taking to her and stuff." Tina said her pink eraser clearing the latina's paper.

"Yeah we're friends, is that a problem?" Tina could tell she hit a nerve by Santana's voice.

"No, it isn't I mean I heard she's nice, from...we'll Someone told me she was nice once but Rachel isn't really...well I mean not a lot of people talk to her." Tina said clearing little pink spots off of Santana's paper. Santana had been in Lima for a week and over that week she'd learned her a few things: first was that Quinn Fabray = Bitch; second was that Tina Co-chang = friend (so far); and three Rachel Barbara Berry was defiantly the sweetest girl she'd ever met. And not just to her to everyone! The girls that made Rachel's life a living hell, Rachel smiled and asked them how they were feeling. The boys that called her names, she wished the good luck during their games. They were secretly seen as pure evil in Santana's mind at least. Alyson Mundial was a bitch and mainly to Rachel yet Rachel refused to tell the girl that every afternoon while she was at Cheerio practice Quinn was getting her mack on with the girl Alyson called Bordello. Santana couldn't help but think that if she was in the same position Alyson Mundial would have been balling like a bitch the first time she even thought about insulting her.

"She's nice to me, and..." Santana trailed off taking the paper from Tina.

"Oh my god!" Tina squeaked. "You like Rachel!" Santana's brow knitted.

"No I don't!" Tina had seen Santana possibly checking a blonde Cheerleader out and jumped the conclusion that Santana was gay. When Santana had failed to correct her Tina threw herself a little party.

"Oh my gosh, look at you turning all red!" Tina laughed.

"Oh whatever." Santana rolled her eyes looking away from her friend.

"So why not go for it!" Tina smiled. "I mean I don't know if Rachel's gay but her dads are so she's most likely pretty open to the idea! An she's totally single!" Tina began going off on how cool Santana could make Rachel something about She's All That and how Santana could make Rachel hot and dateable, than Rachel would find out and she'd hate her and than love her and they could film it and make millions. But Santana didn't really bother listening. Rachel had made up her mind, she was in love with Quinn, despite the horrible treatment, and the other girl. Tina keep going, on about their already made movie.

"No." Santana said stuffing her paper in her bag. "She likes someone else."

"Who?" Tina asked as Santana stood up.

"A bitch." Santana dead panned and headed for the door.

"Are you saying that cause Rachel likes them or cause they're really a bitch?" Tina asked in a sort of playful tone that reminded Santana of Tina's boy friend Mike.

"Cause they're the walking mother of Satan." Santana said as Tina stepped in front of her.

"Sooooo than, your friends with Rachel, tell her that they're horrible." Tina said like it was the answer to all of worlds problems.

"Can't." Santana said with a irritated look.

"Cause she's in love with them." Tina said not really asking. She thought for a moment slapping Santana's hand as the Latina tried to reach around her for the door knob twice. "Show her."

"Show her what?" Santana asked confused. "Show her that they're horrible." Tina smiled.

"Tina that's not going to do anything she already knows that they're horrible she's sees it everyday. She doesn't care!" Santana tried to stay calm but something inside of her just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Then show her what someone whose not horrible would do for her. Show her you."

**(Okay I know short, and again not really and Pezberry I'm trying but it's weird writting it anyway I'll up date again soon I go on winter break Tuesday so I'll have lots of time!)**


	3. We danced all night

The paint on Santana's wall was fresh and black not a spot was peeling, she sighed missing her old home, her old room had walls with chipped paint from the times the latina had hit them with some random house hold object in her youth. Now every where she looked was covered with smooth unchipped, un peeling paint and it saddened her. She use to think that the simplest object could hold the universes anwers to impossible questions. But looking around the blank room, where she laid in the center of her carpet, she decided that was most likely the stupidest thing she'd ever thought. She sighed closing her eyes. Santana had met all kinds of people, nice people, funny people, bitchy people, sweet people, crazy people and random people and she never gave them a second thought. But she'd never met someone like Rachel, she'd only spent a little time with the girl, but she had this way about her. Her laugh, her smile, her dreams. Rachel was one of those people that just seemed to have everything worked out, she had plans for the times when her plans failed. Rachel was one of those people that worked for it, for everything she has and would have. And she was far to forgiving. Santana had learned through Tina that rachel's 'amazing' girlfriend was rachel's biggest tormentor up until last year when she started dating Alyson Mundial. Santana couldn't understand how a girl that could tell you the meaning of could be pushed over by a girl that doesn't understand what faithful means. She'd tried to convince herself that staying out of it would be the best thing for her, that just finding someone else to be friends with would be easiest for her but than she'd see something that made her think of the small diva, and all of her unlogical logical sense went right out the fucking window. The latina jumped as her phone buzzed in her skinny jean pocket. She slowly slid her hand into her pocket and pulled the little black phone out.

'Hey Santana I'm going to a one night showing at a theater in the next town over, would you like to go?

-Rachel'

Santana smiled, maybe Tina was right, maybe Rachel just need to see, how some with a heart really treats a girl.

'Yea sounds good to me.

S'

fantastic, I'll pick you up in an hour!

-Rachel'

Santana smiled, sliding her phone back into her pocket. She remembered something her Grandfather always told her before he passed. "This world doesn't expect you to get things Santana you have to fight for them, you'll miss out on things if you don't give it your all" It was time to fight for something.

Santana smiled seeing a light blue 1967 GTO Pontiac pull up. "Hello!" Rachel beamed, with a smiled as Santana slid into the passengers seat.

"Hi." Santana smiled closing the door. "Nice care." She smiled buckling in.

"Thanks, my daddy bought if for me after our first sectionals win." Rachel smiled.

"If the Glee club actually wins shit, why are you still the bottom of the food chain." Santana asked pretending to be confused. When really she knew it was cause of the walking evil that is Quinn fabray.

"They just don't like us in this school." Rachel said her eye's on the road.

"They're intimidated by, girls with a future." Santana said smirking. Rachel smiled with out looking away from the road. Santana realized something, she didn't even think about before this moment. "Hey Rachel, can I ask you something?" She said unsure.

"Of course." The diva smiled.

"You and Quinn..." Santana questioned slowly. The latina realized she hadn't completely asked before. The car grew silent. "Never mind."

"No, it's fine, Quinn and I are friends, that's all." Rachel smiled.

"Do you always kiss your friends?" Santana was hitting herself, she couldn't stop the stupidity from flowing out of her mouth. Rachel tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"There was a play three years ago, at this same theater My dream is your dream," Santana watched the other girl as she stared at the road, her words coming out slowly and calmly, but not towards Santana. "not many people in our town know anything about any kind of musical, so I was shocked...Quinn Fabray, captain of the Cheerios, president of the celibacy club...I Didn't think she'd be there alone, and know the play...We Had seats next to each other... She knew every word, every song. And her voice... So smooth, so soft." Rachel shook her head softly. "We ended up going out to afterwards, we had so much to talk about and we couldn't do it while the show was on." Santana smiled at how lost in the memory Rachel was. "But... Food wasn't enough...She charmed me, her smiled, her voice, her laugh." Rachel chuckled in her own memories. "We dance in the street that night. I know it sounds tacky, corny even...but she really swept me off my feet." Rachel smiled.

"What change?" Santana asked softly.

"Popularity is everything." Rachel almost whispered. "And Quinn's putting my dreams first. I'm going to be on Broadway someday, and to do that I have to live in New York, it won't be the same without Quinn, popularity helps take you to the top, Quinn's mother even put on her transcripts. She needs it to make to the school she wants and with a women like me on her side...She, she just wouldn't be able to do it." Santana watched the diva try to pretend like everything she'd just let out was fine, and made some kind of insane sense. "We're here." Rachel chimed glad to have a change in topic. Santana took the hint and smiled.

"Great, oh, so I didn't even ask what's the play?" Santana asked.

"A nights chill." Rachel said getting out of the car. Santana smiled.

"So you like Edger Allen Poe." Santana smirked catching up to the diva. Rachel's face light up like a light.

"I do." She smiled as Santana lock arms with the shorter girl and pulled her forwards.

"Lets I don't like being late."

Santana laid down on her bed a smile she just couldn't wipe off her face locked in place. She couldn't help herself, the night had started off so rough. It wasn't until the play started that the air broke between the two and there night ended with "I don't think I've ever had a better night Santana." Santana never thought her 'year of depression' as her mother called it would come in handy but reading nothing but Poe, and thinking that she could defiantly play guitar and write her own depressing music in middle school was something that Santana ever wanted to talk about. But Poe set the mark on her side tonight the score laid out

Santana Lopez- 1

Quinn Fabray- 0

Santana Lopez was ahead in the game and Quinn Fabray didn't even know she was playing for the heart of Rachel B Berry!


	4. Something wasn't right

Santana walked slowly down the halls, she'd decided that Tina was right, she had a great time with Rachel and if she kept playing her cards right she'd have Rachel away from that evil bitch Quinn. Santana was a few feet from her locker when she felt an icy chill. "Welcome to freak pack." A deep voice laughed. Santana didn't skip a second she reached out and grabbed the shirt of the dead man walking. After quickly wiping the slushie out of her eyes her fist made contact with the boys nose. He was tall and lengthy, and his hair was comb in to a nice little spike. "My nose!" He cried. "What the heck what's wrong with you?" "What's wrong with me?" Santana growled. "Your the idiot that thought it'd be smart idea to toss a slushie up in my grill." She hissed. "I was just following orders!" He whined. "Following orders from who!" Santana hissed. "The head." He said grabbing his nose. Santana shook her head. "I'm sorry." Santana said sticking her hand out to help him up. "Really?" He asked confused. "No, ass. Do it again it'll be the last thing you do." She helped him up and headed to the bathroom down the hall. She started getting paper towels and trying to wipe what was left of the slushie off her face and clothes. "Santana." The latina turned to face the door and see Rachel. Santana sighed and Rachel sighed. "Oh, Santana, I am so sorry." She said crossing the bathroom, she turned the sink on and started wetting some paper towels. "Sorry? Why would you be sorry?" Santana huffed as Rachel, softly cleaned her face off. "This is my fault." Rachel huffed. "This is all my fault this is what they do to me and to people that hung out with me and I understand." "Understand what?" Santana asked picking ice out of her hair, Santana could feel Rachel's hand above the paper towel and it made her body buzz. "When you leave and start hanging out with the other people I will understand." Rachel explained. Santana scoffed and grabbed the diva's wrist. "Rachel.. I would never... I like being your friend and if that means I get slapped in the face with ice every now and than, fine. The only down side I see is the fact that I can't really see." "That will pass." "No, it wont." Santana forced Rachel's brown eyes to lock with her own. "I'm not leaving your side." "I meant the not being able to see." Rachel smiled. Santana blushed and looked away. "Right." "Your going to need new clothes." Rachel said backing up and tossing the paper towels in the trash. "I usually carry extra clothes for this very reason." "As adorable as you look in those sweaters and as hot as you look in those skirts I don't think I could pull them off." Santana said not catching her tongue. "I mean there sort of.." She blushed deeply looking towards the sink. "It's fine, I think my sweaters would be to small for you anyway." Rachel smirked, with a little blush of her own. "Just stay here and I'll bring you some clothes." Rachel smiled. Santana waited for what seemed like a life time a small girl with brown hair and a warm smile walked in. "Santana?" She asked unsure. "Maybe." Santana said not looking straight at the girl. "I'm Sugar." The girl smiled. "Rachel sent me." She smiled. "Here, I believe these are yours." she grinned handing Santana some clothes. "Hey these are mine." Santana voice shook a little. "How.." "My daddy." "Is your daddy in the mob." Santana joked walking into a stall. "Why dose everyone say that?" Sugar asked. Santana smiled laughing to herself. "Well thanks." Santana grinned. Sugar smiled and they walked out of the bathroom. Santana headed towards her locker and Sugar waved her goodbye. "I'll see you around Sugar." "Yeah." the girl nodded. "Hopefully." Santana laughed. "I promise." Sugar grinned and Santana grinned back.

Santana hide under the bleachers staring out at the foot ball field were the cheerleader's coach shifted through students looking for her. Santana's mom had stopped by the school had a word with her on Santana's behalf. To bad her parents where the only one's that wanted the latina on the cheerleading squad. "These are our bleachers" A thick voice growled from behind her. She turned around to see five girls with a lot of height on her. "Let's cut her." One of the girls growled. Santana smirked. "You think your intimidating?" Santana laughed. "I've seen girls that could swallow you girls whole." Santana grinned and it wasn't a lie, she had to wear phone books under her shirt all of her freshman year. "We.." "are moving out of the way so that I can leave and go to my math class." "I like her" the girls laughed and with out fighting they stepped out of Santana's way.

By end of the Santana was definitely ready to go home, halfway to her locker she stopped to do the one thing she couldn't ever stop doing, she leaned against the wall by a trophy case and stared down the hall way a Rachel. The smaller girl was at her locker putting books in her bag, just minding her own. Santana saw the three cheerleaders a second to late. And apparently so did Rachel. As the smaller girl turned around to leave her locker her body was met with the shoulder of the cheerleader closet to her. With a loud bang Rachel hit the locker and the cheerleaders started laughing. Santana felt her anger boil as Quinn didn't even look back at Rachel she just held her girlfriends hand an kept walking. No one else seemed to care about Rachel either, the students just kept walking pass. Santana ran across the hall, pushing past people and dropping herself beside the smaller girl. Rachel's eyes were full of big watery tears. "Is it broken?" She sobbed as Santana's tanned hand slid over her ankle. "I don't...I think it might be sprained. Really bad.." Santana cursed. "We have to get you to the nurse do you think you can stand?" Rachel shook her head. "I don't think so, Santana." The tears were pouring out like waterfalls. "Okay." Santana scooped the smaller girl up and turned to head to the nurse office. Most of the kids in front of her didn't look like they were going to move. "What are you fucking stupid?" Santana hissed at a boy in front of them that just stood in their way. He shook his head and moved along with everyone else in the hall way. Santana shook her head and whispered softly to the crying girl in her arms. "it's okay." They had to wait a few minutes for the nurse and Santana didn't mind, but after a the women's arrive she turned to leave and find that fucking Cheerleader. "Santana." Rachel whimpered grabbing the girls wrist. "Please stay." Santana smiled. "Of course."

Rachel streached out on her bed, and Santana sighed. "If you don't stop squirming this is going to come out looking like a bear instead of a star." Santana smiled a pen in her had. "I pray that's just a joke." Rachel's voice begged. Santana smiled and continued drawing on Rachel's cast. "Did they say how long your gonna have to wear this?" Santana asked, signing her name under her drawing of a shooting star. "two months or so." Rachel said softly. The smaller girl stared at the sealing while Santana started drawing another picture. She felt like crying again. She'd been doing a lot of that. Crying. She'd been ignoring Quinn's calls. She'd just laughed and walked away, she didn't bat an eye lash as her right hand slammed Rachel to the floor but Santana. Rachel smiled feeling Santana's hand resting on her shin. Santana carried her to the nurses office, stayed with her while the nurse felt up her leg and told her she'd have to go in to the doctors. Santana stayed with her when her dad's came and followed them to the hospital, Santana didn't leave until she knew Rachel was home an in bed. Santana had that look in her eyes the whole, that look in those eyes that buzzed Rachel's body when they stopped on her. "all done." Santana smiled standing up and shaking Rachel from her thoughts. "Now what?" the latina smiled. Rachel's eyes flicked over to Santana and she felt her cheeks burn red when the locked eyes. Santana smiled and Rachel watched as the latina's eyes gleamed. She felt her eyes flick over Santana's adorable dimples and her warm smile and lock back on her eyes. "We could watch a movie." Rachel finally spoke. "Okay." Santana smiled. "What do you wanna watch?" "You want me to chose?" Rachel asked trying not to show her excitement. "If it's up to me, will watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer all night." "I like Buffy." Rachel smiled. "Not as much as Faith." They both said in unison. Smile spreading across both of their faces. "Buffy it is." Santana grinned.

Santana-2

Quinn- 0


	5. If I ever get desperate

The Berry house hold was almost all silent, except for a room on the second floor, where the walls flickered with candle flame shadows. With the warming hum of Regina Spektor "Us" flowing around the rooms corners and bouncing off the cracks and into the ears of Rachel. It had been three hours, three hours that she sat on her bed and waited. Well she'd wait no longer, she grabbed her coat blew out the candles turned off the radio and headed down the stairs. She pulled the front door open just as a certain blonde raised her hand to knock.

"Quinn." The irritation evident in Rachel's voice.

"Hey." Quinn smiled. "I'm so sorry I'm late Rachel, I got a little tied up." Hazel eyes grinned down at Rachel. Rachel fought to look at the floor. She'd been waiting for hours and a glance from the blonde would soften her anger.

"You were suppose to be here three hours ago, Quinn." Rachel took in a deep breath and forced herself to look at the blonde, she wanted her to know she was serious about how angry she was.

"I know," Quinn reached out and ran her hand up Rachel's arm,"But I'm here now, and I'm sorry." Rachel's eye's didn't soften. "I could have just stood you up Rae, I came didn't I?" Rachel nodded. "Not like that Santana girl right." Rachel's eye's went from serious to panic. "Oh, you thought I didn't know about that." Quinn smirked.

"I... Well, it doesn't really matter dose it." Rachel's eyes shot back to serious. Maybe Santana had stood her up but what she said the day before was right. "We've not together 'you have a girlfriend this isn't a relationship. You know that its just something to pass the time.' I love you Quinn, 'but Ally is good for your rep.' And Santana is kind, I can date some one. I don't have to wait every second for you." Rachel huffed. Quinn opened her mouth to speak but the door slammed in her face. "I'm not standing around and being your side dish. I'm worth something. I'm someone." Rachel couldn't breath, as she felt the tears flowing freely from her big brown eyes.

"Rachel, don't," Quinn yelled hitting the door," Rachel!" Rachel refused to open the door. "Rachel."

"No, Quinn, I told you this is it, this was the last time, the last straw, three hours ago. I wanted you here three hours three hours late,and nothing can change my mind."

"Rachel baby! Please. Rachel!"

"Brake up with Ally." There other side of the door grew a little silent. "Go, Quinn."

3 days earlier

"Rachel." Quinn, beamed leaning against the locker beside the diva's.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel said into her locker not turning to face the blonde.

"You, don't seem to happy to see me." Quinn hummed wrapping her arms around Rachel from behind.

"One thing you are is observant Quinn, I am indeed not very happy to see you." Rachel turned facing the blonde with a sullen expression.

"Rae, I'm sorry." Quinn frowned looking towards the cast, "Look I got her kick off the Cheerios and she hasn't even been in school for like a week. I told you I was sorry like twelve times." Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel's neck.

"I see." Rachel's eyes scanned the empty hall. "We're alone." Quinn grinned into Rachel's skin.

"Don't sound so sad about it."

"You have a girlfriend Quinn, and I'm sure she would love to be with you. In front of others." Rachel lightly pushed Quinn off and grabbed for her crutches. "I'll see you." The smaller girls anger was evident. And the blonde would have followed but the sound of others entering the hallway stopped her in her tracks. Rachel could feel tears longing to flow from her but she shook them down, fought them back.

"Rachel." She stopped turning to the sound of the Latina's voice.

"Wow." Rachel was taken back by the Latina's outfit.

"Oh, yeah.." Santana looked her new uniform over. "My parents are really into the whole." She gestured towards the red and white cheerleaders uniform. "This school has no gymnastics team." Santana husked tugging at the bottom of the skirt. Rachel smiled.

"Cheerios are the top of the totem pole." Rachel informed.

"Yeah, I'm still not getting why that crazy lesbian named her cheerleaders after cereal." Santana smirked.

"I don't thinks she's a lesbian, I mean I believe she married herself but..." Rachel trailed off in thought. "Perhaps." Santana smiled shaking her head.

"Rachel..." She spoke kindly reaching out to tap the girl.

"Oh, sorry, yes?"

"I um... I hope I'm not over stepping or crossing any lines but I was think, a friend of mine..." Rachel watched Santana's eyes dart to Tina who was hiding behind a boy with gossiping eyes and New York style fashion. "well she helped me find this, vegan restraint and I was thinking maybe we could, um...we could try it out together...like a..."

"A date?" Rachel smiled. Santana locked eyes with the diva and grinned.

"Yeah, if you...yes."

"I'd love too."

"Really!" Santana tried not to sound to happy but she couldn't really help it.

"Yeah, I think..I mean this could be... I'm free tomorrow." Rachel smiled.

"Great, tomorrow, I'll pick you up at six." Santana beamed. "I gotta.." She tried not to trip over herself as she headed towards her class.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Santana was caught off guard as Quinn's body weight shifted into her.

"What the hell? Santana hissed getting to her feet.

"I said who the hell do you think you are?" Quinn hissed.

"Santana Lopez and you would be." Santana smirked. "You know your causing quite a scene with amnesia." Santana smiled looking around.

"Watch yourself Lopez. This isn't an easy game."

Santana rushed to her locker, at six o'clock Rachel would be all hers no Quinn Fabray stepping in the way. She'd unknowingly been stepping on the girls toes around every bend, with Rachel and with the whole Cheerleader thing. Despite the blonde's warning Santana had made it through an enter day without seeing Quinn. She entered her combination and opened her locker to find a paper folded neatly with perfect delicate strokes.

'Santana please forgive me for doing this through a note, I wish I could have said it in person. I've been called away to assist my fathers, as you know daddy is a doctor and my dad, is ill. I'm positive you father was also called away on the 'meeting'? Anyway, I hope that we can rearrange this date as I was and am very very very excited for it. I'll call you if I get a moment with Daddy.

Rachel'

Santana sighed refolding the paper and stuffing it into her cheerio bag. "Great." She huffed. 'Well at least, she wasn't to re-plan.' Santana smiled, that alone was enough.

The door bell rang and Rachel hurried down the stairs. She was actually more excited than she thought she was going to be for this date with Santana. She paused for a moment to fix her skirt and pulled open the front door. "Hi." She beamed.

"Hi." Rachel was taken back by the voice that greeted her and more taken back by the blonde grinning at her in the door way.

"Quinn."

"Sorry for the surprise love, look what I got." Quinn lifted up a picnicking basket. " I was thinking maybe we'd go on an outing, I got your favorite there is one spicy yellow Dijon, peppery scallions and a flurry of spices like celery seed and turmeric. This is one sassy, summer-y, salad sandwich I've got laying in here." Rachel smiled at the blonde's cute smirk.

"I.."

"Have to say yes." Quinn smiled. Rachel wanted to go with the blonde after all the cute little antics that the blonde had brought with her. Rachel paused for a moment, when her phone vibrated.

I'm free next week, Thursday, if you are, we could do this then yea?

S

"Okay." Rachel smiled stepping out of the house. Quinn smiled. 'And the balls in my court.' she grinned. 'Thank you Mary.' Quinn grinned silently thanking a thieving cheerio that was under her evil thumb.

Santana-2

Quinn-1

(I promise to give you the rest of this story, where Quinn might lose that ball. but I want to get this chapter out while it's still March 19th Happy Birthday big sis!)


	6. I'll see you next

Santana hurried down the hall way looking for Rachel. She wanted to replan this whole date as soon as possible. "Well?" Tina asked pulling the Latina aside and slamming her into the lockers. "Tell us everything." Kurt chimed happily. "Well, un it.. didn't.." Santana said pulling away for the boy she was barely familiar with. "What why?" Tina whined. "You said it was gonna happen we saw her say yes and everything!" "Yeah, what did you do?" Kurt asked eyeing her softly. "It was the Cheerio's wasn't it, some kind of insinuation thing, they wanted you to do something evil, that's why you asked, I knew I didn't want to help." Kurt ranted. "What? No, I didn't do anything, her dad is sick so we have to re-plan." Santana explained with a smile. "But it's gonna happen, in fact I was about to go do just that." "Hear what?" Santana's confusion was evident. "Well, the theater club is off seeing a play about pineapple today." Tina explained. Santana shot a look to Kurt. "Please, I'm not that gay." he huffed flipping his hair. "Not even I could sit through something that drull." "Oh, so... Rachel..she went?" The gossip queens nodded. "Correct." They said in unison.

"I can not believe we are doing this." Rachel chimed happily gazing out the window. "I told you I'd take you out." Quinn smiled across the car to the brunette "It's just...well Sometimes it feels like, it feels like maybe...you don't like having to go out with me." "I mean sometimes it a bother but I don't mind, I like it." Quinn said staring ahead as she drove. Rachel smiled, staring out the window, she worked Quinn words in her own mind. The blonde always focused to hard on driving to really talk in the car. At a stop sign, just a street away from the highway entrance Quinn's phone buzzed. "Shit." She huffed flipping the small old cell open. "Isn't that our phone?" Rachel asked looking at the small silver phone Quinn had bought an only texted or called her on. "Yeah, my mom has this number to, my ah..other cell sorta broke." Quinn said sending off a text message. "It looks I have to head home. Well have to do this some other time. Maybe tomorrow." Quinn smiled. Rachel felt her heart skip, that was the day Santana and had rescheduled for. "Tomorrow... Thursday?... I... I can't my daddy is sick." Rachel lied, she prayed Quinn couldn't tell. "Oh, okay then some other time." Quinn smiled. "I'll take you home."

Santana laid on her bed beat. "Did you find it?" Her mom asked from the door way. "No, I did NOT find my idiotic cell phone." She hissed back. "Did you check school before coming home?" "No, I stayed after because I enjoy the creepy janitors and angry teachers." Santana snapped. "Hey don't get mad at me, I'm just trying to help you." Her mother said shrugging. "If you can't find it, than I guess we'll have to get you another one." Santana rolled over on her bed, this was just what she needed; to lose her phone before she could even text Rachel to re-plan. Santana blamed this shitty little town, in the ten years she'd had her phone she never lost it and now being her it just vanished. The Latina pulled herself form her bed and slumped down the stairs to watch some tv.

Thursday rolled around and Santana slumped through the halls of the school. 'I hate this stupid town.' she spun the lock to her Cheerio's locker slowly, there was no need to hurry today. "You really think you have a chance don't you." Santana turned to see a blond in the door way to coach Sue's office. "I don't know what your talking about." Santana shrugged. "Oh bull, Rachel is mine and I'm not going to just stand aside and..." "If she was yours you'd treat her like a person and not a dirty little secret." Santana snapped. "God forbid someone care about her. Your a bitch and you don't deserve her." The blonde's jaw locked. "She's mine." Quinn growled. "And you can try all you want, but she's to scared to leave me." "Scared?" Santana didn't like the way the blond was talking. "Later, Lopez." with that the blond turned to leave.

Quinn bounced down the hall towards Rachel, making sure the hall was clear, she check twice and wrapped her arms around the diva's waist. "You sure we can't hang out tonight?" She smiled. "I am sorry." Rachel said turning to face the blond. "It's ooo...And If you think that hanging out with that Santana Lopez is gonna make you 'cool' your beyond wrong." Quinn smirked pushing the diva against the lockers. Rachel's eyes shot to hurt as the blond growled at her, but one look down the hall and she knew what was happening. "Babe, what are you doing?" Ally asked taking the blonde's hand in hers. "You know just being seen around a loser like this can lower you rep like...well it can lower your rep." Ally smiled leaning into Quinn. Rachel hated her, it was like she knew, about Quinn and her, or at least her love for Quinn. "I know, lets go." Rachel's day only got worse from there, it felt like she'd been waiting for days and it didn't seem like Santana was coming. At 10:30 Rachel felt her stomach began to clench, she'd been stood up. Santana stood her up. At 11:00 she found the energy to move from the sofa and carry herself up the stairs. At 12:00 she reassured herself that someone loved her, that someone needed her. She glanced at the clock around 1:32 and that's when she couldn't take it anymore it started slow, breathing felt like she was sucking in poison. Her eye's began to burn as she fought back tears, and in one last effort to hold in the tears a gut wrenching gulp, cracked a sound in her room as she started to sob herself to sleep.

At 3:00 am Rachel woke to the sound of her phone, her eyes burned and her body ached as she reached for the ringing electronic. She pulled the glowing screen to her swollen eyes to read a fuzzy text 'Hey Rachel tomorrow you me, 6 o'clock dinner.

Q'

Rachel mustered up as much energy as she need to text. 'I can't keep doing this Quinn I need you, and if you don't need me.'

'I need you Rachel, i swear.'

'Your "rep" doesn't it mean more'

'I no what i did earlier was wrong, look tomorrow you me.'

'this is it quinn this is the last chance.'

Rachel didn't go to school the next day she didn't know if she could handle seeing Santana. It just seemed like way to much for her to handle instead she decided to stay home and plan for the night, Quinn and her would be going out and this was it, this was the last time. If Quinn didn't come tonight it was over. She wouldn't bend at the knees if the blond pulled out her charming smile. This was it, it was either her. Or Ally.

Hours later the Berry house hold was almost all silent, except for a room on the second floor, where the walls flickered with candle flame shadows. With the warming hum of Regina Spektor "Us" flowing around the rooms corners and bouncing off the cracks and into the ears of Rachel. It had been three hours, three hours that she sat on her bed and waited. Well she'd wait no longer, she grabbed her coat blew out the candles turned off the radio and headed down the stairs. She pulled the front door open just as a certain blonde raised her hand to knock.

"Quinn." The irritation evident in Rachel's voice.

"Hey." Quinn smiled. "I'm so sorry I'm late Rachel, I got a little tied up." Hazel eyes grinned down at Rachel. Rachel fought to look at the floor. She'd been waiting for hours and a glance from the blonde would soften her anger.

"You were suppose to be here three hours ago, Quinn." Rachel took in a deep breath and forced herself to look at the blonde, she wanted her to know she was serious about how angry she was.

"I know," Quinn reached out and ran her hand up Rachel's arm,"But I'm here now, and I'm sorry." Rachel's eye's didn't soften. "I could have just stood you up Rae, I came didn't I?" Rachel nodded. "Not like that Santana girl right." Rachel's eye's went from serious to panic. "Oh, you thought I didn't know about that." Quinn smirked.

"I... Well, it doesn't really matter dose it." Rachel's eyes shot back to serious. Maybe Santana had stood her up but what she said the day before was right. "We've not together 'you have a girlfriend this isn't a relationship. You know that its just something to pass the time.' I love you Quinn, 'but Aly is good for your rep.' And Santana is kind, I can date some one. I don't have to wait every second for you." Rachel huffed. Quinn opened her mouth to speak but the door slammed in her face. "I'm not standing around and being your side dish. I'm worth something. I'm someone." Rachel couldn't breath, as she felt the tears flowing freely from her big brown eyes.

"Rachel, don't," Quinn yelled hitting the door," Rachel!" Rachel refused to open the door. "Rachel."

"No, Quinn, I told you this is it, this was the last time, the last straw, three hours ago. I wanted you here three hours three hours late,and nothing can change my mind."

"Rachel baby! Please. Rachel!"

"Brake up with Ally." There other side of the door grew a little silent. "Go, Quinn."

"Rachel."

"GO."

Santana rolled around in her bed, something seemed off, she hadn't spoken to Rachel in two days and what Quinn had said in the locker room was bothering her. 'Scared.' What did she mean by that Santana's mind flooded with bad thoughts. She couldn't take it anymore she pulled herself from her bed an grabbed a coat to head to Rachel's.

Rachel lay against the front door, Quinn had let hours ago and as soon as the diva knew the blond was gone she let her legs give out on her and she sobbed on the floor unable to move up the stairs. She wasn't even sure what time it was now, she just knew she wanted to close her eyes and never open them again. A knock on the door jolted the girl. "Go away." Rachel yelled with out real effort. "Hey, Rachel I ah, was thinking about you and.." The door flung open and Santana jumped back. "Oh he..." "I don't need this, I don't want this, I'm tired of girls telling me they love or that they need or that they like me. And all they do is drag me along while they play with my emotions. I don't need this and I don't need you." The door slammed in the latina's face and Santana was left standing there with a dumb look on her face.


	7. I'm not being cold

Santana felt the air from the slamming door like a cold wind. Rachel's voice boom through her mind. 'I don't need this and I don't need you' She took a second to breath again and shook away the confusion. She balled up her fist and pounded on the hard wood door in front of her. After a few minutes she brought her fist up to the door again. She wasn't leaving until she talked to the smaller girl.

Rachel, was fuming, How dare she. How could she stand her up and than just, just... ugh. The diva rushed up the stairs to her room and slammed the doors, "Ugh!" She groaned hearing a pounding knock on the front door. Ignore her. she told herself just ignore her.

Santana rounded the side of the Berry house, she looked up to see that the house was almost completely dark, except for one room that she knew belong to Rachel. She noticed a small shack in the back and headed towards it swiftly, she was glad to find that the shed was unlocked. And just so happened to have the perfect tool to get up to the second floor window. She grinned to herself and then quickly looked around, hopefully the nabores wouldn't call the cops on her, she stopped seeing a figure on the other side of the road looking her way. She froze hoping to God they didn't see her, after a moment of hard staring the figure slowly left, and Santana went back to work.

Rachel, sat on the floor by her bed she didn't need this. "You can't just shut me out." Rachel jumped seeing the hazel eyed blonde in her bed room door way. "How.." "I have a key Rachel, or did you forget that we're in love?" Quinn closed the bed room door and moved closer to the diva. "Get out Quinn, I told you I don't." "I know, I know your upset with me, for what happened but you just jumped to conclusions, Rachel I was late because my mother. Not because of Ally. I love you." Rachel felt her heart beat quicken as Quinn dropped to her knees beside her. "Quinn." She sobbed softly. Fighting the need to embrace the other girl. "It's okay." Quinn smiled extending her and and softly pressing her open palm against Rachel's cheek. "It's okay." Rachel wanted to fight the girl but she felt herself melting. "I love you, Rachel only you." Rachel leaned forward. "Do you mean that?" She smiled softly a few inches for the other girls lips. "Of course." Quinn smiled. Rachel leaned forward but was met with nothing but air. She felt the tears swell in her eyes as she looked around the empty room, the door wide open an no blonde anywhere to be seen, it seemed the diva's emotions where playing tricks on her.

"What the hell it going on?" Rachel turned towards her window to see Santana. The latina look more than angry. "What's wrong with me!" Rachel howled dropping herself on the big bed in front of her. "Christ Rachel make up you mind." She sobbed into the bed. Santana's anger vanished and felt her gut twist. "Rachel." Santana crossed the room and moved beside the other girl, "Please tell me what's going on." She said softly. "I talked to that ...to that girl and she said something that really scared me." Rachel ignored her imagination and continued to beat herself for trying to comfort herself with women that didn't give a shit. "Rachel, if she's hurting you or..." "Your both hurting me. I'm not a play toy, I thought you care." Rachel cut the other girl off harshly. "I thought you wanted to care." "I do care, I care so much." Santana pulled the diva up forcing her to look at her. "I don't know what it is about you Rachel, this is rushed and crazy and I would normally just walk away from something like this it just doesn't feel like its worth it, but it is worth it and I can not walk away. There's something about you that just, it fills me." Rachel locked eyes with the latina, this was a first for her, she knew what Quinn was gonna say but now she was surprising herself. "I wanted to walk away from you and Quinn and the fucked up conversations that you call a relationship, but I couldn't, I can't, because you deserve so much better, you desever someone that really loves you. I can't promise that because you haven't given me the chance to see if that's what this is but I know. I'm better than her." Santana took her courage to pulled the smaller girls face to hers, she pressed the lips together trying to pass all the passion she had for the girl into this one kiss, she need Rachel to feel it. "I'm better." Santana didn't wait for the other girl to move, she got up and crawled back out the window.

Quinn drove slowly she was losing this game and fast, she pulled up to Rachel's again an this time she was going to leave until she got Rachel back under her thumb, sure it was 2:00 am and Rachel would be upset that she'd come back, but she what she should have done years ago, she broke up with Ally, just like the diva wanted. She pulled herself from the car and walked over to the Berry's front door, knocking strongly before taking a step back to wait. The door opened slowly and Quinn put her hand against it as soon as Rachel saw her. "What are you doing here." Rachel croaked her voice horse. Quinn took that as a good sign it meant the girl had been crying. "I did it." Quinn said softly. "Did what." Rachel showed no emotion towards the girl. "It's over, I did it for you, I love you." Rachel shook head, why was she doing this to herself yet again. "I broke up with Ally." Quinn smiled, "I did it." Rachel shook her head again and the she saw something that made her mind snap her into the reality that Quinn was really standing in front of her. "Your arm?" She reached out and let her fingers gently grazed the top of a long gash on the blonde's arm. "She threw a few things." Quinn said pulling her arm away. "But it's over." Rachel, looked the blond in the eyes. "Why?" "Because you told me to. Because you said 'Break up with Ally.' So I did." Rachel kept her eye's locked on the blondes. Quinn wasted no more time she pushed the door a little and Rachel didn't fight as the blond pulled her into a kiss. Rachel couldn't help but notice that it was more of a heated kiss than that of a passion kiss. Rachel didn't fight as the blond closed the door and lifted her. Instead she wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and let the girl carry her up the stairs.

Saturday morning rolled up and Santana slumped out of her bed, she headed down the stairs and rolled her eyes when her mother smiled at her from the table. "Morning sleepy." The older latina grinned. "Hi." Santana growled pulling out a coffee cup. "No, I said morning." Her mother called happily. "Morning." Santana huffed. Poring warm brown liquid in to her cup. The door bell rang and her mother smiled warmly at her. "Your sitting right there." Santana growled hearing her mothers unspoken command. "I'm old." She said casually. "Not that old." Santana growled moving towards the door. She pulled open the front door to see a small green-eyed-4-foot-pale-red-headed Cheerio. "Santana?" She asked tilting her head slightly. "Yeah?" Santana nodded slowly. "This is yours." The girl smiled pulling Santana's cell phone from her pocket. "Who the hell are you?" Santana growled taking her phone, she opened it quickly checking to see if anything was on there she didn't know about, but nothing seemed new. Except for the few text and calls she'd sent herself while looking for her phone. "My names is Mary." The Cheerio smiled. "I found your phone in the locker room and I was asking around but it took a while to find you." Santana opened her mouth to speak but the girl spoke first. "Quinn helped me find you." Santana growled, she knew that bitch had something to do with her phone missing. "Quinn?" Santana growled. "Yeah, she has the address of every Cheerio, being head Cheerio and all." Santana nodded, "Well, uh thanks." the girl smiled and bounced away and Santana shut the door and shoved the phone in her pocket. Of course that bitch had something to do with it.

Rachel stretched out in her head and smiled, she could hear the shower in her bathroom and she knew Quinn didn't just get up and leave her. She'd done it, she'd broken up with Ally for her. Rachel couldn't fight the smile on her face. And just when she thought things were perfect. "So, your going to pretend like you didn't feel it?" She jumped Santana was standing in front of the window and this time unlike the other she was positive it was imagination. "Your not here, your not here." "But you want me to be, you felt Rachel, you felt it in that kiss." Santana hummed stepping towards Rachel, Rachel felt her knees go weak as the other girl was inches way from her. "Hey." Rachel spun towards the bathroom door where Quinn stood with a smile. "What are you doing?" Rachel blushed realizing she must look like a complete weirdo swooning in the middle of the room. "Just, ah..I was." Quinn ignored the strange mumbling and crossed the room to wrap her arms around Rachel. "Your adorable." "Quinn, I..." Rachel felt her heart thumping she was thrilled that Quinn was there holding her everything she'd wanted from the first night they met. But she couldn't lose the feeling of Santana's lips against hers "I..." "What is it?" "Nothing." She smiled kissing the blond.

**(Friday night, 1:00 AM Across the street from the Berry house hold.)**

Quinn stood across the street from the Berry house hold, she wasn't the kind of girl that you told no to. She hated people telling her no, she's Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray, that meant that no one NO one told her no. And of course not Rachel. She had to get the girl back, how could she tell her to leave, her Quinn Fabray. The blonde's mind raced with what she was going to have to do. Normally it wouldn't matter, maybe it was a good thing that Rachel didn't want to be with her anym... The blonde's thoughts stop when she noticed something across the street, a figure. Her eye's locked on and she leaned forward a little to see it clearly.

"Lopez." She huffed, Of course, what the hell was she... Quinn connected the dots swiftly and turned to leave, she walked slowly until she was out of view and then she ran for her car. She had a girl she need to have a long talk with, there was no way she was going to lose Rachel to her. She pulled out her phone and dialed Ally's number. "Hello?" "We need to talk." "About what?" "About, Rachel."


	8. Watching you pretend

The halls weren't buzzing with news, no one was whispering to the person beside them that something had happened. So why was it that Rachel felt like all eye's where on her, like the world had decided she was the thing to look at today. "Rachel something or the other." Rachel stopped in her tracks feeling terrifying chills run through her body. "Allison." Rachel smiled, there was nothing uncommon about that she smiled at everyone even girls treated her like the dust under dirt. She wasn't sure why the girl was standing in front of her but she knew it had to do with Quinn. "I'm..." The girl took in a deep breath. "I am sorry." Rachel felt taken back by the girls words. "Sorr.." "I'm aware that I've sort of made your life a living hell. For that I'm sorry. Never again will I order a slushie facial on you." Rachel could help but notice the apologie seemed a little rehearsed but she didn't understand. There was no way. No way. Not even in her dreams or imagination that Allison was standing front of her saying what she was saying and doing what she was doing. "Um.." Rachel wasn't aware of what she was suppose to say. "Apologie not excepted, you think a shitty 'I`m sorry' is going to make up for anything." Rachel jerked hearing Santana's voice enter the conversation, she hadn't notice the latina beside her. "Whatever." Allison growled turning on her heels and speeding away. "Can you believe her." Santana smiled at Rachel. "I could have handled that." Rachel sighed. "I know, but I thought I'd help." Santana grinned. Rachel smiled and headed towards her locker and the other girl could tell something was off. "So look, I found my cell phone, well actually some girl phone my phone in the locker room but I was thinking maybe..." Rachel spun on her heels to look at the other girl. "I feel as if we've had the conversation." Rachel said. "I don't..." "It doesn't matter. Look, maybe we should..." "We should go to another play." Rachel felt like a fly trap, with her jaw just hanging open. She couldn't come up with a way to tell Santana that she didn't want to talk about dating, about standing her up, and all the things that had happened over the last few weeks. "I heard there doing an amateur production of 'Hello Dolly' down town tomorrow night." Rachel smiled. How could she say no? They could go as friends, there was no one to say they couldn't, it didn't have to be a date. Santana didn't say lets go to another play on a date, she said 'we should got to another play.' that's all. "Okay." she smiled. "Your pony needs to be tightened." Santana had to hold back her glare hearing that voice. "Gee, I'm super glad someone told me, I wouldn't want to walk around looking like a tool." Santana smiled fixing her high pony. Rachel felt her stomach clench. She'd be lying if she said seeing Santana smile at her didn't make her heart race a little. That seeing her grin didn't make her long to feel the latina's lips on hers again. But, Quinn. And now both girls were standing in front of her and she didn't know where she stood with either of them. Quinn ignored Santana's comment and turned to Rachel. "I just wanted to say, good morning." Quinn smiled. Rachel looked around the hall before smiling back, she'd hoped her mind wasn't playing tricks on her again. The hall was buzzing with faces. "I have to go." With that the blonde left. There was no kiss, no promise that they would speak again later but it made Santana sick.

7:00pm the next day.

"You have a very nice car." Rachel smiled from the passengers seat. "For now," The latina joked,"it wont be long before it looks like my old one" Rachel smiled she liked this. It felt normal, she didn't feel unwanted in Santana's car. "Are you okay?" Rachel's brow knitted."Your breathin` kinda funny." The the girl explained. The diva hadn't noticed she was trying to keep her breathing quite. "Sorry." She smiled letting her breath fade back to normal. "It's okay just don't scare me like that." The girls arrived a bit early and decided it would be best to sit out in the lobby until the show started. Santana settled into a seat and sighed. "Hey, uh.. about the other day." Santana rubbed her hands together feeling her heart beat pick up a bit. "I just wanted." "I don't wanna.." "I just wanted to ask if everything's okay. I sort of notice, you house a little, empty." Santana said looking up to lock eyes with the diva. "My daddies, travel a lot." Rachel said quickly, Santana sensed a bit of uncertainty. "My dad leaves a lot to, takes mom with him sometimes, every now and then it's like I am all alone." Rachel looked over to lock eyes with the latina. She'd never told anyone how alone she felt when her daddies left, it wasn't like they didn't love her they just. "I know they both love me, I mean if they didn't they wouldn't bother coming home, but I miss them, I wish they'd tell me they missed me." Santana shook her head. "I get it." Rachel smiled. People said they got it all the time, but Santana. She got it. "Look." Santana smiled as the light above the door flashed. "Looks like our show has started." Rachel grinned.

"She was no Barbara." Rachel tried to be disappointed with the performance as the girls headed for Santana's car. "She was pretty good though." Rachel felt her heart skip as Santana lightly nuddged her. "I'll admit she had her moments. I would have put a little more effort into my hair if I was her, Dolly had fantastic hair she was a classy woman, and classy women spent time on there hair." Rachel nodded glade she'd found something to complain about. "I'd blame her hair itself for that, you can't have curly hair and put it up like that." Santana stopped a few feet in front of her car. "What?" Rachel looked at the latina confused. "We have to go on opposite side." The latina smiled looking down between them. Rachel blushed she'd wasn't sure when but at some point between the theater doors and Santana's car she'd locked arms with the other girl. "Sorry." she said biting her bottom lip and looked away. Santana smiled as the smaller girl untangled their arms and headed for the passengers door.

10:00pm Outside the Berry household.

"We should go to their production of Helena next month. It's not a musical but it's quite funny." Rachel smiled as they both slid out of Santana's car and up the walk. "Yeah, it'll be fun." Santana grinned. "Next month than." Rachel grinned at the door. Santana took the moment to lean in again and capture Rache's lips. "Yeah." Santana smiled pulling way after a moment. Rachel's body froze. "Yeah." She whispered out of breath for just the peck. She moved forwards again and she realized it wasn't her body that was froze but her mind. Her body was aware that it was kissing Santana on her door step. Her hands had moved to cup the girls face and she was melting into the other girl. Santana let her hands grab the other girl by the waste and pull her in. She pulled back from the kiss to look up at Rachel, who thanks to the steps was taller at the moment. "I have to go." Santana grinned tripping over air as she tried to get to her car with out breaking eye contact.

The Next Day

Rachel awoke as always bright and early. After her workout and facial cleansing she checked her phone to see a sight that gave her a bit of a chill. She had 23 missed calls an 46 text all from Quinn. Most of the text consisted of her name of 'hello?' But Rachel could tell the blonde was angry. She let her thumb twitch over the 'send' button on her phone. She wasn't really sure that she wanted Quinn yelling at her so early an she all ready had so much on her mind. There was dance and singing, Glee and chest and her Hebrew classes all today and Santana all clouding her mind. But mostly Santana. She'd never had to deal with liking someone else. There was no option it was Quinn or no one, not just because every other girl she knew either greeted her with ice or insults but because Quinn was it. She'd told herself Quinn was it a long time ago. She couldn't love anyone else cause who would love her. But now there was Santana, and she didn't seem to care about anyone else. "Rachel are you okay." Rachel jumped dropping her pen with a 'plop' that made her double take her surroundings. When the hell did I get to school? She thought looking around her fifth period. "Rachel." She locked eyes with the voice. "Kurt?..." "Are you all right sweetly? You've been out of it all morning." The boy said softly letting his manicured hand rest on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I've just been thinking about..." "Santana?" His voice hit a high as he cut her off. "Yeah, I mean no... I mean what?" He looked at her confused for a split second before shacking his head. "No, look Santana." He said pointing towards the door. Sure enough there was the latina moving away from the door, They weren't the only two to notice, in fact thanks to one Jacob Ben Isrel yelling "Fight!" Everyone was up and at the door way.

Moments before

Santana couldn't sit still she felt like she'd just had six 16 oz cups off coffee when really she hadn't had coffee in like three days. Witch made her really mean most of the time but she'd found other ways to distract her mind. Thinking of the diva made her want to see Rachel thought and the girl seemed pretty out of it during first period. Santana wanted to talk to her or something but she figured she was to tired before. She still had a few more classes and they were all with the other girl. "Is there a reason you keep tapping that damn pen." Tina snapped grapping the pen from Santana's hand. "Oh, sorry." The latina blinked waking from her small black out. "I just, why do we need this?" She growled not looking at Tina. "English? Are you of all the useless classes we have this one makes the most senses." The goth girl laughed. "Santana Lopez." The teacher pulled both girls stares up to the front of the room."Grab your things." Santana grabbed her bag and eased herself to the front of the class. The teacher handed her a pink paper and pointed to the door. "Damn Cheerios." She muttered as the latina exited the room. "Your Santana Lopez?" There was a large boy waiting in hall outside the door. "Who the hell are you?" Santana asked looking him over. He rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm Dave." He grinned extending his hand. "Your a male cheerleader." The girl smirked. "You don't look like the type either." he said looking her up and down. "I'm not." She hissed. "When I came out the football team was no longer an option. I want a scholarship and..." He sighed. "Cheerios has a pretty good offer." he explained as they made there way to the locker room. "Well, welcome to hell, Satan is ready to see you." He smiled once they reached the locker room. Santana smiled back, she could tell that Dave and her would be friends. "This is bullshit!" Santana quickly hide against the lockers hearing Quinn's voice. "Fucking...ugh!" "It's your own fault." Santana wasn't sure, was that the side bitch...what was her name...Allison... yeah that was it. "Your the one that wanted to stop the slushing and apologize to that damn gnome." She growled. "I told you, they were going to tell my parents." Quinn hissed. "She didn't have to take my thrown away from me. I'm the Cheerio captain, I worked for this, it's mine!" "She didn't take it away babe, she's just making you share it." "That's taking it away you fucking idiot!" Santana heard a big bang, and she made she was more hid on the other side of the lockers away from Dr. Hyde and her monster Hulk. "Calm down your going to hurt yourself again." Allison said softly. Santana waited for the girls to leave before heading into her new coaches office. "I've been waiting for you," Sue said with out looking up. She waved her hand for Santana to come in. "Don't bother sitting down, this will be short and sweet." She said scribbling something in a note book. "Look," the older woman looked up quickly making Santana jump a little, "I need a co-captain and the gift is yours, don't say you don't want it cause I don't care, half the girls on my team can't spell there names and I don't want them leading if they don't know you start counting at 1." Santana opened her mouth and Sue put up her hand. "I see you didn't understand me, the co-captain spot is yours now get out." The soulless eyes of the coach made Santana quickly flee the room. Co-captain, this isn't going to sit well with Barbie. Santana's thoughts hit air as she exited the locker room, but it wasn't Barbie, it was her crochless Ken. "You think you can just take everything from her don't you." Allison screamed slamming Santana into a class room door. Santana shook off the shock and turned back towards the other girl."I know your the one that complained about the gnome. Everything was fine until you got here." Santana looked at the girl confused. "What the fuck are you talking about?" She didn't answer instead she threw herself at the latina letting out what can only be explained as a battle cry. "What the hell." Santana cursed as the other girls limbs came swing at her. "Crazy bitch." Santana growled, trying to push the other girl off of her. She was failing as the girl pushed her against the wall. "You...Ruined." Santana noticed the nail file in the other girls hand, as soon as she pulled it out, but know it was trying to go in her eye and she started actually using force to get the bitch off her. "You ruined...Everything!" She screamed and the nail file sailed passed Santana's eye cutting a line down her cheek. "Bitch." The latina growled flinging the girl off. "You fucking crazy. I don't even know what your fucking talking about." Santana turned to walk away when she noticed the small crowed. "AHhhhhhh." Santana turned around hear yet another 'battle cry' "You fucking whore." She jerked back as the girl came flying at her nail file still in hand. Santana shook her head. Sure Allison got her the first time, but that was from surprise. "Your a fucking idiot." Santana snapped grabbing the girls wrist. Allsion let out a cry of pain as Santana snapped her arm behind her back and slammed her into the wall. She let the nail file drop and started whimpering. "Ow, ow...ow let go.. let go." She cried wriggling against the wall. "I didn't ask for the captaincy she gave it to me." "Okay." The girl nodded quickly. "And as for what I head earlier, I promised, and trust me this isn't a threat, if you ever hurt Rachel or call her another name again, I will snapped your wrist so fast, you'll wish we never met, than I'll fuck up your face." The girl nodded again. "Good." Santana smiled before slamming her face into the wall and letting her go. She turned to face the crowed again and smiled when she saw Rachel pushing her way through the crowed. "My gosh, Santana are you okay." The diva rushed to the taller girl looking at cheek. "Yeah, phyco Ken just thought she'd attack my face." Santana smiled. "Hey I've been thinking and I don't think I can wait a month for." "Hey, Lopez!" Santana turned around to see Barbie. "what the hells wrong with you, you think you can hit my girl and..." Santana rolled her eyes and Rachel felt part of her heart drop. My girl She grabbed Santana's arm and stepped out from behind the latina. "And what Quinn?" Quinn stopped her eye's quickly panicked as Rachel emerged from behind Santana. Quinn turned on her heels she didn't bother with Allison she just speed off down the hall way. The other students in the hall scattered when Sue came out of the locker room. Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled the girl with her quickly getting out of the hall before Sue could began flinging children.

"She seemed pretty scared when she seen you." Santana said sitting down on the sofa under the bleachers. "She told me they broke up." Rachel said sitting next to the latina,"but it doesn't matter." Rachel sighed. After a moment of silence Rachel smiled feeling Santana's hand resting on her leg. "I can't wait a month for..." Santana looked at the diva confused."That's what you said... Before.." "Oh, yeah, I can't wait a month, I was thinking maybe we could go to a movie or.." Rachel leaned over and kissed the latina cutting her off. "Something.." Santana said dazed as the diva pulled back. "I just had to make sure." Rachel smiled. "I had to make sure...you want this?" She asked softly. "Do, I want to be with you?" Santana asked with a smile. "Yes...do you want this to be..." "I don't want this if it's just you getting over Quinn." "It's not." "I mean it. I'm not saying that I'm over Quinn, but I'm not saying that I'm going to mope over her either sure my heart isn't mended but mending a heart is something you do on your own." "So. What your saying is?" "I'm saying that Quinn lied to me for the last time, and I'm happy when we hang out, I don't know where this will go if it goes anywhere. But I know that I am deeply hoping that you'll take me out." "I was going to ask you if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow before Barbie showed up." "I'd love to if the, offer is still..." Santana cut the diva off with a kiss. "It's still."

(Don't worry there is more. This story is just beganing. Because dating someone who's fresh out of a really shitty relationship is like trying to pizza with chopsticks and a soda pop lid, it's possible but hard as hell and gains a lot of stares. trust me I've tried.)


	9. The lies you spin

Santana felt like skipping to her locker, there wasn't much that made the latina happy but Rachel. She smiled to herself. Rachel. "Good morning." Santana spun around to see the very girl that had been taking up her every thought. "Morning." She grinned. Leaning in to give the smaller girl a kiss. Rachel loved this, she didn't have to worry about the wrong people seeing or Santana snapping and insulting her. All she had to do was lean in and kiss her girlfriend. Girlfriend. Was Santana her girlfriend? They hadn't really spoken of that quite yet."What's wrong?" Santana asked noticing right away that something was wrong with the other girl. "It's nothing."

Quinn glared at the new couple from her locker. Who the hell did they think they were. That bitch was taking everything from her. She need a way to destroy her, something to take her off of Rachel's radar. Something like. "Um excuse me?" Quinn spun around to face a girl with mid length blonde hair. "Hi, um I'm kind of new I was hopping you could help me?" She smiled. Quinn smiled back why not. "Quinn." she said extending her hand. "Amanda." She smiled back. "Where are you from." Quinn asked pretending to sound interested. "L.A." Amanda smiled. Quinn smirked. "really.. hey you wouldn't happen to know a Santana Lopez would you?" "Actually..."

Santana tapped her pen and stared at the clock. It's official she thought the clocks in school at thirty minutes slower than all other clocks on the planet. Just the Latina was ready to zone out the door to the class room slowly opened and in stepped the one person Santana never wanted to see again. Amanda? "Hi." The short blonde smiled at the teacher. It can't be, no... Santana study the girl from the short distance "Over there." The man pointed towards Santana and the blonde turned. Her eye's flicked to Santana and the look on her face was as frozen as the latina. shit Santana cursed it was her. "Hi." she said softly standing in front of the taller girl. "Small world huh?" Santana didn't move. "tana.." "Miss do you mind taking your seat?" The teacher asked kindly. Santana watched the clock tick. She need to see Rachel, and she need to see her now. "I'm sorry." Amanda whispered kindly. "I guess I thought.. you look a lot like this girl I use to know." she said not looking over at Santana. When the bell rang Santana grabbed her things as quick as she could and flung herself out of the room and down the hall. "Santan.. ." Rachel almost dropped her binder as Santana pulled her quickly down the hall to one of the girls bathrooms. "What's the matter?" She asked fixing herself quickly. "When I lived in L.A. I wasn't all to proud of who I am. So I hid it. From my school, my friends, everyone I knew. The worst thing I did was lie to the one person I said I cared about. I dated this girl. Amanda. She was perfect. Sweet, funny, nice body, and short blonde hair. Sound familiar?" Rachel's brow knitted. "Santana why.." "She was a liar. The whole time we were together she was sleeping with a football player. The running back or something... She made me hate myself for not coming out, for not being who she need me to be. And I was ready to give up everything for her, I gave everything to her. And when she got what she wanted she gave me up and she told everyone, everything about me. Not just that I'm gay but she had pictures and...recordings and things people.." Rachel reach out her hand to run it along the latina's arm. "Santana" the latina shook her hand off. "I'm not telling you this so that you'll feel sorry for me." Santana almost hissed and again Rachel looked confused. "She broke my heart, and even after the people laughing and all the drama she brought I still wanted to be with her. I left L.A because I begged my dad to take this job." "But you said." "I know what I said.." Santana cut Rachel off, anger in her eyes. "I'm telling you this because, my worst nightmare just walked into my Economics Class. She's here Rachel." Rachel's throat went dry, she didn't know what she was suppose to say to something like this. The fact that Santana had shared such a huge part of her past was a major stepping stone for them and to have too face it all in the same day would be more like a leap. "She's here in Lima." Rachel bite her tongue, such a dumb thing for a smart girl to say. "Do you still.." "No." Santana cut her off. " I don't have anymore good feelings for that girl." She said sharply. "But that's not the problem. When I'm near her.. the person I become.." "Santana it can't be that..." "It's not even a person, I had to tell you this because if I say or do anything to hurt you...I wouldn't be able to.." "Santana." Rachel pulled herself closer to the taller girl. "I trust you." She smiled closing a small gap between them. "We all have demons." "and it so happens that ours are blondes." The latina joked before pressing her lips to Rachel's to once again feel that body warming tingle.

Rachel tapped her pen softly humming 'My Man' as she filled out the work sheet in front of her. "Are you just going to ignore me from now on." She felt her blood run cold. "I have no plans of ignoring you Quinn, just as I have no plans of speaking with you." She said keeping her eyes on her paper. The blonde was seated behind her. She's tried her best to sit somewhere far away from her, the blonde must have switched seats with someone. "You can't just ignore me Rae, so I messed up." "Don't pretend likes this is the first offence Quinn." Rachel snapped back at the girl. She wouldn't play the sad victim, she knew better and she knew that's what Quinn wanted. "Rae, I know I've messed up a few times. But Santana.." "Santana cares for me, she's there when I need her and she's there when I don't need her. She actually likes being around me and that's more than can pretended to do." Rachel twitched hearing Quinn's chair jerk a little. "How do you know she's not playing you Rachel?" "Because she's not you."

Santana shoved her books into her Cheerios bag, how she made it to the end of the day was beyond her. "She talked to me in Health." Rachel said as she approached. "Who?" Santana asked sharply as she shut her locker. "Quinn." the diva said softly. Santana shook her head. "What happened?" "Nothing really. I just, I don't want to keep anything from you, and honest relationship." Rachel said sliding her hand into Santana's. "Even if it seems like pointless information you tell one and other, because every conversation can be use as false evidences." "you sound like a cop show." Santana said coldly. Rachel looked at the latina quickly with a bit of hurt but the playful smirked on the latina's face made her giggle. "My daddies go to couples therapy, I've over heard a few of their lessons." Rachel explained. "Ahh, so you think we need couples therapy now." "I didn't..." Rachel smiled seeing that playful smirk again."I'm simply preventing us from ever needing it." Santana walked Rachel to Glee club and the diva pouted. "are you positive you don't wanna come in?" She pouted. "I would but I have Cheerios practice." Santana smiled. "I thought you said you didn't want to do that?" "I didn't.. but I know it is kind of fun, it's no gymnastics..." The latina smiled. "But every now and then one of the girls falls on her face and it makes a good laugh." "Santana that's cruel." Rachel laughed playfully smacking the girls arm. "What, you should see them slid." "San." "Cruel would be making them do it again." Santana laughed. "Hi Santana." Rachel watched the colorful glare leave Santana's eyes. She watched the latina turn a sickly pale color. "I wasn't sure it was you early, you wouldn't look at me... But I know that voice." Rachel leaned around the taller girl to see the cause of her zombie like appearance. Just as Santana had said a blond. Hair to her shoulders, she had a soft looking face, a sweet smile painted on her mouth and shinning blue eyes. Rachel can feel her own blood running cold. "Hello, my names Amanda." The blonde charms extending her hand out to Rachel don't. "Don't talk to her." Rachel's eye's flicked to Santana's face, the girl she's seen over the last few months is nowhere to be seen. The only thing there is a cold shell. Amanda pulls her hand back and Santana waste no time looking at the blonde. "Go inside Rachel, I'll see you after practice." Rachel shook her head and she could of sworn Santana's eyes got darker. "I'm not leaving you with her." Rachel said calmly. Santana didn't fight her she took in a deep breath and faced the blonde. "God.." The blonde huffed in a breathless sigh. "You.." Rachel felt her jaw clench she was totally checking Santana out, eating her up with her eyes. "I'm going to practice." Santana said coldly. Rachel watched the taller girl quickly make her way down the hall. The blonde in front of her watched as well and Rachel could feel her heart pounding with rage, as the blonde bite her bottom lip and watched Santana leave the hall. "Stop that." Rachel's voice burned, her eye's colder than they'd ever been before. The blonde smiled locking eyes with the diva. "Stop what?" She asked confused. "Stop looking at my girlfriend like she's a piece of meat." She growled. Amanda smiled. "Girlfriend huh?" Rachel could feel anger boiling up inside her. The other girl smirked stepping towards her, and it was quite clear that although she was smaller that Santana she was taller than Rachel. "You don't scare me Rachel." The diva's brow knitted, had she said her name, had Santana? "I had her first, and she'll be mine again, just wait and see." "If you think..." Rachel felt a sharp pain in her leg, the same leg she'd just got un-casted the floor met her face soon than she would have expected she could feel the tears and blood. "oops." Amanda's voice came from above her. Rachel slid her hands under her to push herself when she felt a heavy foot slap her back and again her bleeding nose hit the floor. "Oh my god! Are you alright?" Amanda's voice rang out. Rachel tried to shake her head and with in a matter of seconds the glee club was in the hall, Finn's big hands helping her, up and Tina's kind face in front of her asking if she was all right. Kurt was in a panic and Rachel could see the blur of everyone around her.

Santana was getting tired of eating dirt. Every second there was another Cheerio slapping her to the ground. fuck this she thought, if they thought she was pissed off before. The next Cheerio to lean the shoulder towards her found themselves face down with Santana ontop. "Touch me again and I'll snap your pretty face off." The latina hiss. She was sick of this, she headed to the locker room to chance and go pick up Rachel. Fuck I didn't even last ten minutes. She thought. Santana heard rushed voice down the hall way when she got into the building. "Keep your eyes open." Tina's voice boomed. As if it imprinted in her system Santana was down the hall and beside Rachel in seconds. She knew, she didn't know how but she knew just from the tone in Tina's voice. "Did you see who?" Kurt's voice asked sweetly from behind the large crowd. "Rachel." Santana knelt down beside the smaller girl blood covering most of her lower face. Rachel's eyes' flickered open and Santana watched her brown orbs light up. "Hey baby." Santana smiled pulling a towel out of her cheerio's bag. "It's okay I'm here." She leaned down to clean up as much as she could. Tina and Santana struggled to sit Rachel up an Finn helped put pressure on the girl's once again broken leg. Santana felt her heart drop it wasn't another clean break this time. The bone had broke skin and Finn looked panicked. "You have to push that back in before pressure." Santana said quickly moving towards the girls legs. Finn nodded and looked towards Puck. "Your fine, Rachel don't worry." The boy smiled. "totally fine." Santana met the boys eyes and she could see real concern in his. Together they pushed the bone back in and Tina screamed as Rachel squeezed her hand. They had to wait a few more minutes for the ambulance to come. "They said, she should be fine." Mr. Shuster smiled as he walked back to the glee club. Santana couldn't stop looking at her hands, they were covered in the smaller girls blood most of it from her leg. They leg that had just healed. "Amanda said it was some puck-head" Kurt growled. Santana spun on her heels. "Amanda?" She hissed. The all nodded an pointed to the blonde sitting on the school steps. The latina heard Noah mutter something about beating the hell out of Rick, but it all seemed blurred as she headed towards the smiling girl. "Your an evil little bitch." She hissed pulling the girl to her feet. "Tana I." the latina's fist made contact with side of her face and the blonde swore she saw stars as she tumbled to the pavement. "Santana!" Tina screamed. The blonde looked up at the other girl with fearful eyes. "Get your ass up I don't kick people while there down!"


	10. Please read

Hello everyone, thank you so much to those who have read and enjoyed this story and anyothers. I haven't posted in a very long time and for that I am indeed very sorry. On the plus side I have updates for stories that I shall be posting soon! This is a promise. I do hope you all forgive me for not wrighting it has just been very hard do to the fact that my senior year of high school has been forcing me to plan for my future and leaves no time for me to wright my updates. So long "sorry" short happy New Year to all and I shall have new chapters up very, very soon.


	11. Your Power Trip

Santana towered over Amanda as the scrambled across the hall floor. She cupped her face checking to see if the blood was hers or it had just come off Santana's hand. "Get up.," Santana hissed ignoring the girls panic.  
"Santana you can't just hit people." Tina pushed her friend away from the blond-girl on the floor as the tall and dopey Finn helped Amanda up and tried to help clean her off.  
"She's shit Tina I know her better than I want to and she's a fucking piece of shit." Santana hissed unable to hold her anger inside Amanda looked at the Glee Clubbers in confusion.  
"I didn't do this Santana. I swear." Amanda locked eyes with Santana there laid a kind haze in the girl's eye, a haze that Santana had seen a million times.  
"Santana look at her she is telling the truth." Finn defended the girl.  
"Santana, I promise." Amanda locked eyes with Santana begging for something in Santana to believe her.  
"A promise doesn't mean a thing anymore. Not from you." Santana hissed her brown eyes in a deadlock with blue. "You think you can just erase what you did," Amanda's eyes shied away from Santana "Why." The question seemed to confuse the blonde-girl and Santana felt anger run from her fingertips to her toes. "Believe me or not she did this." Santana's voice seemed to flat-line as she spoke to the Glee Clubbers. "Think what you want, but I know she is a monster."

While most of the Glee Clubbers looked at Santana as if she let her mind slip-n-slide down the hall, Kurt watched the girls' with a careful eye, the dull in Santana's eyes, the twitch in Amanda's fingertips as she spoke. Against all his might the boy scrapped his teeth together, as his friends took the blonde-haired women side. Being out numbered Santana turned to leave, and Kurt followed as the Latina made her way back down the hall towards the girls' bathroom.  
"Are you alright?" He asked as the girl started cleaning her bloody hands off.  
"Not even close." She muttered in response. The sound of the water pressure filled the empty restroom. "This is the girls' room." Santana said after a moment of silence.  
"Doesn't bother me," the boy responded. "Who is she?" He asked softly.  
For a moment, the girl did not make a sound as the water splashed against her skin. However, the silence was too much for her mind and she finally spoke in a voice just above a whisper. "She is my ex."  
"And," the boy intrigued, "What is she doing here?" He asked sternly.  
"I have no idea." The girl moved over to the paper towel dispenser, "Her family must have moved," Kurt did not say a word but the look that Santana could feel him giving her irritated the girl. "I don't know what she is doing here. An, I could care less all I know is that I do not want her here. That girl, that monster, she is nothing but trouble." Santana could feel the boy's unfulfilled look. Yet, instead of speaking more or facing the boy, she just left the restroom. "If you need me, you know where I will be." She said harshly pushing passed him.

* * *

Santana slammed her front door, tossing her bag on the floor an speeding her to her room she muttered to herself, anger dripping from her every being.  
"Santana?" her mother's voice cooed from the living room. "Santana is that you?" There was a bit of a shake in her mother's voice.  
"Yeah, Mami, it's me." Santana called over her shoulder as she pulled open her door she had to change and see Rachel as soon as possible.  
"Mamas, will you come here please?" Santana groaned, she really did not need this. Yet, she gathered herself and headed over to the den where her mother stood; her back facing Santana.  
"What is it Mami?" Santana grumbled, her eyes flicked to the unseen guest in front of her mother. "What the hell are you doing here?" Santana growled, anger feeling her body again.  
"Santana Maria." Her mother growled facing the girl with a coat of anger in her eyes. Santana was ready to spit on their 'guest' she could not believe that this girl thought she could just walk into her house.  
"I am so sorry if my being here offended you in some way Santana." Quinn smiled. The devil lay just below the shallow surface of Quinn's eyes.  
"Offended…" Santana growled.  
"Santana your friend has shared some very troublesome news with me." Her mother said staring hard at the wall behind Quinn.  
"She is not my friend." Santana hissed.  
"Santana," Quinn pretended to feel hurt from Santana's words and tone of voice.  
"You let, the spawn of Satan into the house Mami." Santana could feel it in the pit of her stomach, this evil-blonde bitch and the other had some form of contact.  
"You did not tell me that Amanda and her family are here." Her mother deadpanned and Santana felt her stomach drop, _**contact confirmed. **_  
"I didn't know until today." Santana said harshly.  
"She's at your school." Her mother's voice rose slightly.  
"You stupid bitch," Santana hissed at Quinn. Quinn's lips twitch trying to stop from grinning.

"Santana." Her mother hissed turning towards her daughter. "Watch your mouth."  
"What did you say?" Santana asked ignoring her mother and moving towards Quinn.  
"I just thought that your mother should know she was her Tana." Santana felt her stomach drop again at the use of that nickname. "I thought that it would be best of you mother and father knew that you were talking to her again." Quinn smiled just slightly.  
"Santana…" her mother began.  
"No mom is wasn't—I was just—I swear mom." Santana could tell by her mother's voice that things were about to go to hell.  
"Santana I know you're mad, but I just thought that as your friend. After what that girl said about you, what she got you into… I don't think that's is a very good idea that you lie to your parents I mean, you have classes with her, not to mention Cheerleading. Oh, an Glee."  
"Santana…"  
"What—Mom no." Santana tried her best not to yell at her mother, but she could not stop the urge to cross the room and strangle the hell out of Quinn.  
"Quinn, I think that it was very kind of you to come over but you should leave now." Mrs Lopez said kindly. Santana continued to try to explain to her mother. But as Quinn left she heard that women raise her voice to the girl an she could not stop the wide grin that spread across her face.

**Quinn-2**

**Santana- 2**

* * *

Rachel could hear beeping, the sound of EKG monitor as it graphed her heartbeat. As her eyes flicked open, a soft gasp filled her room.  
"Oh, thank the Lord." She smiled hearing her daddy's voice. "Daddy is here baby, daddy is here." The man's voice was soft as he brushed her hair softly with his hand. "Daddy is here." Rachel smiled.  
"I thought you guys' had business." She said hoarsely.  
"When I heard what happened I called them" To Rachel's surprise the EKG did not stop when her heart did. Her line of sight shot to the doorway, were a very rough looking Quinn stood in sweat pants and a hoodie. Rachel want to believe that the girl was so shaken by her being hurt that she could not even dress herself in her regular clothing, but she knew so much better than that now.  
"What are you doing here?" Rachel tried not to show her fathers that she was angry with the girl, however she clearly failed. Still she was not quite ready to tell them all of the terrible secretes she had been hiding from them. She was not sure she could without Santana there to reassure her that she things would be okay.  
"Rachel honey, if Quinn had not called us we would have been half way to California by now." Her dad said a foot or two from Quinn. Although he could tell his daughter was upset he always had a strong liking for the girl.  
"I don't want her here." The smaller girl in the hospital bed said looking over at her daddy. Both men loved her equally but only her daddy would shoo Quinn away without question. He did not ask any just as Rachel knew he would, he just stood, towering heavily above everyone in the room, then the man calmly spoke.  
"Miss Fabray, I need not ask what has occurred between my daughter and you, this aside I ask you to leave and not come back."  
"Leroy," The shorter of her fathers, a man with glasses and a thin look of thought, clearly the source of Rachel's Jewish roots stood up to speak to his husband.  
"Hiram," The taller man did not look at his husband but the tone in witch he said his name caused the other man to sit down quickly. "She is going to leave." Quinn nodded. However, before she left she stopped at the door a thick smirk on her face as her back faced the family inside the room.  
"You can tell me to leave Rae, but I came to see you, that is more than I can say for Santana, it's been hours, I've been here waiting for you too wake. Where is she?" Rachel's heart sank, as Quinn's words dug in. Leroy gritted his teeth seeing he's baby's eyes fill with tears. The smaller girl couldn't tell if she was upset because what Quinn said being true, or because Quinn was saying just so that she would cry.  
"Leave." Leroy said sternly, his naturally deep voice sending chills up Quinn's back. She wasted no more time her work there was done she had said what she need to say. She knew Rachel well enough to know that she would crack soon. An thanks to a small, tiny, white lie, Santana would not be getting out of her home anytime soon.

**Quinn-3**

**Santana-2**

* * *

Santana paced her bedroom. _This is bull._ She huffed. She'd been trying to get out of her room for that last two hours. "Those fucking bitches." She cursed under her breathe. "God Dammit." She cringed. After everything that she'd been through, she thought she was done with Amanda. She thought that part of her life was over. She thought that this place was suppose to be different. The girl she _was_ laid silent in L.A tucked up in the corner of a room somewhere, a shamed and scared, fearfully following every word that Amanda spoke. Hopeful... in love, stupid, she had left that girl the day she stood up to Amanda, the day she left, the day she finally used her brain.

_**Somewhere deep in Santana's mind.**_

Santana sat in the library off to the back of the building. The section that was hardly visited, it's shelves held old books that had long since been forgotten. They had come to Santana's rescue, they were her only friends in a world full of hate and humiliation. In a matter of days the girl who was once, a star athlete. One of the best gymnast in the states, scientific genius with an attitude and three national basket ball championships under her belt had become the laughing stock of the school. Her face and body were plastered along the walls, an as much as the teachers tried to help her. They only made it worse. Maybe things wouldn't have been so bad if the world had not been so cruel to the girl. At a young age she found that her father was going to leave her alone off an on, that her mother and father had long since stopped loving one another. She kept them in the same home. She was the reason they fought. She was selfish, she had been told enough times to know that it was the truth. Like most children that are graced with similar news, Santana slipped into a state of depression. Things were bad but she found a friend. A light in the dark. Amanda, a blonde girl in her class. The blue-eyed beauty was kind and hopeful, and that was enough to gain Santana's trust.

Three years later, and Santana is in a dark hole alone. Where is the light that brought her out before? It's not a light anymore, it's a wildfire. A small light turns in to a dim flame, a warm tingle, a hopeful sensation, a blue flame over time, a flame that got a little too hot for anyone to hold. A light that spread like a forest fire.

"Santana." The Latina jumped hearing Amanda's voice. She refused to look up, she buried her face into her arms. "I told you not to didn't I?" The girl said sternly. "look what you made me do Santana. The last thing I wanted was for everyone to see your scares. Or the tapes of you, I didn't want them to see it all but, what choice did you leave me." the girl moved over to the Latina huddled in the corner. The blonde-girl set her hand on the other girl's shoulder.  
"Don't touch me!" Santana shot straight up and pushed the other girl hard into the surrounding bookshelves. She watch anger set fire in Amanda's eyes as the girl regained her balance and ponced at her. Both girls tumbled to the floor.  
"You made me do this." Amanda screamed, swinging wildly. Santana ignored the girl as she fought to push her off.  
"This isn't my fault. You cheated!" Santana cried a sting of hurt coursing through every word she spoke.  
"with you." The other girls kicked her feet out and pushed Santana who had somehow ended up on top of her. Santana rolled across the floor, a small shock spinning through her mind.  
"I was-I'm the.." She took in a deep breath and shook her head.  
"I loved you." Amanda groaned. "You ruined it. You just had to want to go to that damn dance." She hissed.  
"Because that's what couples do." Santana screamed tears filling her eyes.  
"We're not a couple, we never where." the other girl hissed.  
"I know that now." Santana huffed. "But I should have known before." The last of her sentences was almost a whisper.  
"Santana, you were just something to pass my time." Amanda growled. "Get over it."  
"You had no right." Santana huffed. Tears begging to fall. "What you did to me... You had no right." The other girl didn't move for a moment. Then as if Santana hadn't said anything she moved towards the girl. Santana hissed and spun around.  
"You missed me." Amanda smiled as she wrapped her arms around Santana from behind.  
"I didn't." she said crudely.  
"Come now _Tana_."  
"Do not call me that." Santana growled pulling away from Amanda.  
"You use to love when I hugged you from behind." the girl moved towards Santana, she had a look in her eyes that Santana once crumbled to.  
"I was stupid once." Santana spoke clearly. "I won't make that mistake again."  
"Oh, really?" Amanda grinned. As she slid in front of Santana. "Come on _Tana_, you've still got the hots for me. I know it." Santana slid back as Amanda pulled her arms apart and pushed their bodies together. "I know that you miss the things that we use to do." Santana struggled to stand up as she tried to get away from the girl. "I know that you still want me." Santana closed her tear filled eyes and took in a deep breath. "the things I did to you." Amanda husked. Both girls were standing now and Amanda pressed Santana to the book shelves, trying to get as close to the other girl as possible.  
Santana took in a deep breath and smiled. "Hey Amanda" she said clearly, no tears, no pain. "Thank you." She said softly pushing the other girl backwards. Amanda's eyes flickered as confusion covered her face.  
"For what?" the girl asked taken back. Santana smirked as the girl pulled away from her.  
"For finally saying it happened out load. For the world to hear." Santana grinned and walked over to a bookshelf carefully closed her laptop called over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Amanda."

**(Hey guys, long time no write. Hope you don't mind that it took forever for such a little update but I have a treat for you, push the button for the (short) Chapter that follows this one :} P.S i don't do the season three fathers, I just can't because Rachel's dads are a Black man and a Jewish man an they have been shown in season 1 and those are the men I stick with!)**


	12. I just Can't Take You Seriously

Spending most of your time in hospitals lets you grow to hate them, so Santana had a burning hatred for the white walls and buzzing lights. The elevator let out a _ding_ as it stopped on the fourth floor of The Lima Medical Center. She did not bother stopping at the nurses' station, they were never very helpful and most of the women that worked behind the counter all day always had a pissed-off-at-society-for –the-job-they-chose take on life. She walked slowly down the hall looking for the room with the lightest sound of a Barbra Streisand musical playing. It took only a few minutes, as she turned into a room with two patients, the first of which was an old woman whose family crowded her bead with smiling faces and the second, a small brunet whose face lit to pure joy seeing the Latina.  
"You came." The girl exclaimed.  
"I was on lock down. I'm sorry." Santana smiled moving towards Rachel.  
"You brought flowers," Rachel quirked looking at the small bundle flowers in Santana's hands.  
"Yeah…" The girl blushed, "I didn't know what to get so I thought…Hyacinths they say I'm sorry, or Please forgive me... an Jonquil… witch mean…well. Love me… " Santana's face was getting hot and she felt Rachel's eyes on her face. "It was stupid I just."  
"They are beautiful." The smaller girl spoke to stop the rambling.  
"I didn't know what…" Santana shook her head. "This is my fault." Santana huffed. "Look Rach I understand if you want to…"  
"I would never... I like being your friend and if that means getting slapped in the face well..." Santana smiled as Rachel repeated what she told her the first day she was slushed. "Well actually we might have to talk about it." Rachel joked and both girls smiled lightly.

* * *

"Rachel…" Santana had been with Rachel for a few hours and the one question that was pledging her mind had not come up.  
"Hmm?" Rachel smiled still looking over her flowers.  
"It was her wasn't it?" Santana did not look away from the wall the deeply need her eyes on it.  
"Santana…" the girl started but the Latina cut her off.  
"Please, Rachel." The soft plea in Santana's voice killed Rachel. "Please."  
"Yes." Rachel said softly.  
"I fucking knew it." Santana stood up, picking up her coat.  
"Santana." Rachel cooed. "Doesn't, she have—it's just not worth it please."  
"Not worth it? Rachel, she broke, your leg with ease, your face hit the ground so hard it broke your nose she could of ruined your voice, you have three cracked ribs and it's not worth it?" Santana hissed. "She could have done more, she would have. That girl…"  
"I just want to sit here Santana; I want you to just sit here with me. When the time comes, she will get what she deserves that is how life works." Rachel said softly, "Please, I'm too tired to…" Rachel stopped in her words. _Fight, where they fighting?_ "Is this a fight?" she asked softly.  
"What?" Santana asked confused.  
"Is this… a fight?" Santana was not taken by the question but the glee in Rachel's eyes.  
"Um…"  
"Oh, my gosh, Santana." Rachel grinned from ear to ear.  
"Should I understand what is happening or is it okay that I'm completely lost?"  
"This is our first fight… We are a real couple." The smaller girl smiled. Santana couldn't stop the smile creeping on to her face. She moved beside the bead and leaned down close to the other girl.  
"You are so fucking adorable." She grinned before kissing the girl. "You really are." Rachel giggled, and Santana closed the small gap between them again.

* * *

**(So this one is super short but I thought after the long wait I'd give you at least a Pezberry kiss :] ) An those flowers really do mean...**

**HYACINTH (PURPLE) I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow and JONQUIL Love Me, Affection Returned, Desire, Sympathy, Desire for Affection Returned**


End file.
